


Feather In The Wind

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [70]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Comfort, Family Fluff, Harassment, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sad, Teen fic, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s daughter is bullied.One-shot based on the song Feather In The Wind by the artist Susie Suh.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Feather In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve and Billy both took the week off from work so that they could enjoy their time alone at home while their kids were at school. They haven't been able to do this in a long time due to their fast moving lives.

They have three beautiful kids together, who always have so much going on that it's impossible for them to ever love each other or even spend time with each other without getting tired or just falling asleep on each other rather quickly. So they took the week off just to spend time with each other and catch up with their lives.

As much as they love their kids, they still like to feel like they’re in high school again. Their first wasn't exactly an accident, he was just a surprise for them. But after he came, they got married, and two years later their daughter popped out, then after her came their third and life picked up pretty quickly for them.

They couldn't keep up having three kids under the age of five, they were just a handful so Steve didn’t go back to work until their youngest was in kindergarten. It was a difficult adjustment sending his last baby to school but he knew it was a good thing for him.

Now, two of their kids are in high school and one is about to be in middle school. Steve already feels older than what he is since his oldest is going to be graduating next year and it's just a scary thought that his first baby was going to be leaving to go away to college. He and Billy pressure him a lot to choose the right school for him but they just want what's best for him.

Blaze, their oldest, is sixteen and a junior in high school. He is a sports addict and is a very good athlete. He's aiming for scholarships when he's a senior for when he goes to college. Every week or weekend, they’re always at one of his games or some event because of his sports. Steve’s not complaining, he just wished these people understood that some of them do have other kids, and are married, and don't want to be there all the time. They deserve a break and so do the players...but that's just his opinion.

Della, their middle child, is fourteen and a freshman in high school. She has some trouble at school regarding her social anxiety and the constant bullying she receives from being “weird”. She and Steve are very close and it's heartbreaking to see her shut down everyday and come home just so put down she loses all communication with them. But the next day she'll be all smiles and act as if nothing happened. He’s tried to approach her about it but she always tells him that she can handle it. He trusts that she'll do the right thing, his concern is that the school hasn't taken any steps into resolving what's been going on between her and those bullies.

Reign, their youngest, is ten and in fifth grade. He's such a clown that one, oh my lord, his parents don't know where he gets it from but he is so fucking funny, He's also a sweetheart and does have this "girlfriend" Layla. They've been best friends since they were in Pre-K and both like each other. Well, it's elementary school so who knows where it's going to end up. Steve thinks they're gonna break up but still remain friends then get back together when they're in high school, go to college, get married, and have kids. Layla's already over like almost everyday with Reign. She's like a tom-boy but is a cutie pie. She's so sweet too and her parents are best friends with him and Billy so none of them have a problem with their kids’ relationship.

Anyway, it was almost time for the kids to be home from school. Blaze drives Della home and Reign unfortunately takes the bus with Layla. They get out after Blaze and Della so Steve rather they be home then wait an hour and a half for their brother. Besides, the bus drops them off right at their door so it's no problem with him.

Steve and Billy were cuddling together on the couch, binging through episodes of the SyFy show, Face Off. He sat in Billy’s lap and his husband had his arms around him, so Steve could feel his heart beating against his back.

"Are you making dinner tonight babe?" Billy asks, brushing his nose along Steve’s neck.

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could just go out with the kids. I don't feel like cooking."

"Oh okay, where do you think you would like to go?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Maggie's?"

"Ooh, sounds good. We can go there."

"Okay." Steve smiles and goes back to watching the show with his husband.

Just then, a car door closes and the front door is unlocked. Steve got up to go greet his kids but the door swung open and Della stomped inside first.

"Hi baby, how was s..." She runs upstairs and slams her bedroom door.

"What was that all about?" Steve asks his son, Blaze. 

He shrugs and makes his way into the dining room to start on his homework. 

Billy gets up, confused as well and reaches for Steve’s hand. He pulls it away and instead heads upstairs to see what was wrong with his baby girl.

Steve knocks on her bedroom door and twists the knob to find it unlocked. "Della?"

"Go away mom!" She cried into her pillow.

"No, let's talk." Steve urged.

"I don't want to talk!" She growled lifting herself from her bed.

He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. locking it.

"Della, you can't hide anything from me, you know that.” Steve tells her and she turns back around to face her mother. “Now let's go and talk about this, okay?" She nods, tears pouring out of her eyes, and moves over so Steve could sit with her. 

He sat next to her, moving her long dark hair out of her face then started to rub her back."Baby, tell me, what happened at school today?" 

"Ow…” She hisses at his touch. “Well, I-I haven't been myself lately and-and-and-and the girls at school have been giving me a h-hard time. T-They keep calling me n-names a-and I try to t-tell them t-to stop b-but they just kept going a-and I-I'm just so t-tired of it mo-om."

"Aww, c'mere baby." She falls into Steve’s lap and cries against my thighs as he rubbed her back, soothingly.

"I'm sorry those girls keep tormenting you and that they-M-Mom, c-can you s-stop touching my back?"

"Yeah, why?" Steve asks, quirking his brow up.

"N-Nothing i-it just hurts."

"Oh sorry...but anyway, like I was saying. You're a beautiful girl and there's nothing wrong with you. You just have some trouble talking to people but many people go through that so there's no reason to feel like you're not wanted. Those girls just do that because they think it's cool and gains them seniority. Just ignore them, baby."

"I-It's not that e-easy mom...T-They did something to me t-today."

"What, babe?"

Della moved so she was sitting up. She took off her black shirt and revealed the marks that were made on her back. They were raw and dried with blood.

"Oh my..." Tears pooled in Steve’s eyes as he lightly grazed his fingers along the slashes.

Whoever did this, had to have used a belt for this. They were huge and were heartbreaking.

"W-Who did this to you?"

"B-Brianna."

Steve nods and gets up, thickly swallowing.

"W-Where are you going?" She asks.

Steve leaves her room and goes to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. His stomach was churning and his mind was racing.

"M-Mom, are you o-okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a-a few minutes."

Della leaves the bathroom and Steve finishes up his business then goes to get his husband.Billy follows him upstairs and they go into Della's room.

"Sweetheart, I want to show your father your back."

"Okay…” She nods then looks up at Billy. “Daddy p-please don't judge me." She whimpers as she removes the blanket she had covering her.

"I would never, love. Now show me what those girls did to you." She nods and turns around for her parents to see.

Billy gasps at the sight of his daughter’s back and tears pool into his eyes. He stands there a few minutes looking at all the marks then leaves, unsure of what to say or even think.

"Baby, take off your bra and put on a tank top for now. I'm gonna go get a cool rag and relieve some of the burning then after dinner I'll put some cream on it okay. But I want you to eat because you haven't eaten in a few days, okay?"

She nods and Steve gives her a hug, being careful of the wounds. "T-Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." He whispers and kisses her cheek. 

He goes to get the rag and brings it back, applying the cold water to her back for now.

After, he heads downstairs and tells Billy to just order in while he goes to get some medicated cream for Della’s back.

When Steve came back, Reign was home from school and was working on his homework with Blaze who had a bunch of work to do before he could go to his practice tonight.

Steve let Della eat dinner in her room so that she didn't have to come down and be embarrassed in front of them because he knows how she's feeling even though none of them would ever judge her. In a girl's head everything is judgmental towards them.

After dinner, Steve went up and brought her to his room. He put the cream on her then had her lay in his bed for a little bit while he went back downstairs to spend some time with his boys.

Around nine o'clock, the boys were showered and were in bed. Della was asleep in her parents bed while he and Billy were in their bathroom, taking a bath.

The house was quiet at this hour of the night when everyone was asleep, they stayed up until about eleven just talking. But tonight was different. Their baby was hurting and was hiding it from them.

"Baby, why are people so cruel to our daughter? What did she ever do to them?"

"I don't know, Steve. That's just how people are. I had to deal with it in high school, it sucks. Especially when you're a parent and your child is going through this."

"Yeah, it does suck. Why did they think it was funny to do that to her?"

"I don't know that either. But I do know that we're going to get to the bottom of it."

"Mhm." Steve hums and leans into Billy’s chest some more, closing his eyes. 

Billy’s arms were wrapped around his husband protectively and felt as though the world was taunting them.

**-Next Day-**

They dropped off Della at Nancy’s house this morning because they had a meeting with her principal. Steve didn't want her home alone just in case she harmed herself, so he thinks she'll be okay with her aunt for the morning.

At the school, they sat in the main office waiting to be called into his office. He always hated being here and now he has to be here for what his child is going through. 

"Mr and Mr. Harrington-Hargrove?" The secretary asks, confused that they were two guys. Happily married, god forbid they love each other.

Steve nods as they both stand up and she brings them to the principal's office.

"This should be good." Billy mumbles as they go in and sit down in the chairs.

"Hello...Steve. I'm Steve Harrington-Hargrove and this is my husband, Billy Harrington-Hargrove."

"Ah yes, you're the parents of Blaze and Della, correct?"

"Yes."

"Mhm, so what brings you here today?" He asks with a smile under his mustache.

"U-Um, well our daughter, Della, came home yesterday with marks on her back. These marks were made from what looks like a leather belt and they were done here, in your school."

"That's impossible. We don't accept any type of that behavior."

"Well so I have news for you. This group of girls have been taunting my daughter and bothering her since middle school. We've had to deal with it ever since she was eleven years old!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do anything if I don't have proof and unfortunately our cameras are being switched so if there's no proof I can't do anything."

Steve whips out his phone and pulls up the pictures he took of her back. "Here's proof! You see those marks?! Those marks were made by students who go to your school! They bully and harass my daughter everyday because she's quiet and has social anxiety! Can't you do something about it?!"

"Mr. Harrington-Hargrove, these marks...they don't look like a fourteen or fifteen year old would do that." He says, smirking towards us.

Steve soon realized what he meant and completely flipped out. "You think we put our hands on our daughter?!"

"Well, it's a possibility."

"How dare you say that!! My husband and I have never in our lives laid a hand on our children! How dare you!" He began to tremble as he cried from all this emotional build up. He took a deep breath before speaking calmly. "Look, sir...I just want my daughter to not live in constant fear everyday of coming to school. We would  _ never  _ lay our hands on our children. I want her to be happy and continue her education but not like this. And if you can't see that, then I guess the only other option is to pull her out of school and we'll sue."

The principal slowly nods and his Adam's apple bobs, as he swallows harshly. "I'm sorry, sir. I got out of hand and sincerely apologize. If you have the names of the girls I will take them and make sure I call them all in and talk with their parents. Della is dismissed from classes for the rest of the week and can see the school therapist as much as she wants and will have a pass to do so that won't expire."

"Thank you, we just want to make this a better place for other kids not only our child. So please make sure the bullying is stopped and something is done about it.” 

"We will, thanks."

Steve gives him the names of the girls before they leave. He and Billy thank him again then head out

They pick up Della on the way home and Steve went to get some food to cheer her up a little bit.

When they got home, they sat her down in the living room and told her everything that happened at school.

"Daddy and I spoke with your principal, as you know, and he's going to fix the issue and will speak with the girls and their parents. He has excused you from classes for the rest of the week. And you have a pass to go see the school therapist as much as you want while in school, if you want to."

"Really? Oh thank you so much! I'm sorry for being such a hassle!"

"You're not a hassle baby. We're your parents and are always here for you no matter what."

"Y-You're my best friend, mom, in the whole wide world. You know that? You're always there for me a-and I wouldn't know w-what to do without you."

"Aww, sweetheart." Steve pulls her in for a hug and tears sting in his eyes. "You're the best daughter ever. I wouldn't trade you for anything and you're my favorite, but that's our little secret."

"Okay." She laughs.

Steve smiles and moves the hair away from her face. "There's that beautiful smile of yours that I love."

Della shakes her head and we go into the kitchen where Billy was, joining him so we could eat their lunch together. 


End file.
